


Shooting Star

by skipthemeds



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M, Mutual Pining, Past Relationship(s), Pining, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 19:00:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15978473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skipthemeds/pseuds/skipthemeds
Summary: Levi has some alone time to think and reminisce.





	Shooting Star

**Author's Note:**

> The day will come when I will start to write fics starring other characters.  
> Today is not that day.
> 
> This is just an excuse to write angst.

Eren had always loved looking at the stars and Levi loved looking at him while he did.

How Eren would gaze up at them with his big, bright eyes that sparkled like stars lived in them. How the little smile on his face brought out his dimple on his left cheek. How he closed his eyes so tightly every time he saw a shooting star. How he was happy that he was able to savor the moment with Levi and the other male would also share the same sentiment.

But good things had to end at some point in time. 

They had been too young. Too immature. Anger got the best of them and it led to their downfall. Somehow, they didn’t find a way back to each other. Their lives went separate ways, never crossing again.

Levi tried to let go. Advanced his career, met someone, and moved in with him. He was living the dream… At least that’s what other people were saying. Was he happy? In a way, he was. But was he contented? Not really.

Sitting on the windowsill gazing up at the night sky, Levi couldn’t help but yearn to bring back the times he was with Eren doing the same thing as what he was doing. It had been years since he last saw him. What did he look like now? Did he finally reach his dream of becoming a doctor like his father? Was he with someone right now? These were questions that could easily be answered if Levi would just search the other’s social media accounts. But he wasn’t brave enough. Was afraid of what he might see. Which was pretty idiotic considering his life.

A rustle of sheets and a creak of the bed shattered his thoughts. He looked over at the man lying on the bed. “Levi, come back to bed,” Erwin’s groggy voice cut through the silence. Levi knew it was only a matter of seconds before Erwin returns to sleep. The sound of the blond snoring a moment later let him know he was right.

Levi returned to admiring the sky filled with stars. How he wished he was sitting on a rooftop with Eren at the moment. The cool night breeze would often lead to them sitting side-by-side, sharing body heat. Erwin never liked quiet moments like this, instead, he much preferred to go out with his buddies to drink and then sleep just like what he was doing currently. Levi was often left alone and honestly, he’s fine with it. 

Suddenly, a shooting star zipped past across the sky. Levi could almost hear Eren next to him.

_“Levi, look! A shooting star!”_

He would probably clasp his hands together and close his eyes, making a wish that may or may not be granted. Levi always gave Eren hell for doing such a childish thing yet he found himself doing the same thing and wishing for something he longed for.

_Let me see Eren again._

Unbeknownst to him, a certain teal-eyed brunet was also sitting by the window of his apartment, admiring the star-filled sky and waiting for a shooting star to pass by just so he could make a wish he'd been making for years.

_Let me see Levi again._


End file.
